


Laps and Handcuffs

by Yoshishisha



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Edgeplay, Established Relationship, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Trans Anthony Goldstein, Trans Male Character, the world's most frustrating hand job to be exact
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:41:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22326505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoshishisha/pseuds/Yoshishisha
Summary: Smith is being a brat so Anthony decides to edge him to teach him some self-control
Relationships: Anthony Goldstein/Zacharias Smith
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: Harry Potter Rare Pair Bingo: Round One!





	Laps and Handcuffs

**Author's Note:**

> Betaed by HereThereBeDraugr
> 
> This fills square S002 of my hprarepairbingo card, with the prompt: Anthony/Zacharias. A ship that has only 6 fics so far, most of which were written by one person (colour me impressed). I also used inspiration from a tumblr post that said "uhhhhhh want my boy sat in my lap wearing handcuffs so i can feel him up and suck on his neck and listen to him being a whiny baby" and that I can't find again for the life of me. Thank you to whoever wrote that post!

“Sorry.”

Anthony sharply pulls on his datemate’s nipple, prompting a sharp hiss to come out of Zach’s mouth as the boy arches his chest and strains against his handcuffs. 

“Are you really?” he asks, hooking his chin over Zach’s shoulder to better see the effect his teasing is having. Anthony would regret having Zach sat in his lap facing away from him if it wasn’t for the fact that this position enabled him to have an unimpeded view of his boyfriend’s front. “Or are you just saying that because you want me to be nice.”

It’s a statement, not a question, and Zach knows it. He doesn’t answer, but he whines, grinding his hips down on Anthony’s own and pushing Anthony further into his chair. 

Anthony hasn’t been monitoring how long he’s been edging Zacharias like that, but judging by the sounds the other boy is making, it’s been far too long. He can’t say he’s getting bored though. It’s just too entertaining to have Zacharias pinned into his lap, trying to squirm closer to the hand Anthony has on his cock, and far away from it at the same time.

“Tell me, what are you really sorry for?” Anthony asks again, his hand still pumping steadily on Zach’s cock. 

Stubborn as ever, Zach doesn’t answer. Anthony didn’t expect him to, not really. Antagonising people has always been one of Zach’s strength, and he can’t remember Zach giving a heartfelt apology of his own will after. Rolling his eyes, Anthony glances pointedly at his still hand on his boyfriend’s cock, reminding the other of exactly how likely an orgasm is if he doesn’t at least attempt to be convincing in his apologies.

Rather than trying to placate his boyfriend, Zach goes for the road of rebellion instead. Anthony’s too surprised to do anything when Zach’s weight suddenly rests heavily on his chest. When his eyes open again, it’s to see that Zach is trying to thrust his hips into the lose hole of Anthony’s hands despite the fact that his hands are currently tied behind his back. 

Anthony opts to wait a few moments, until he knows Zach is close to the edge. Then, it’s the work of a simple twist of the wrist to pull at the chain between the handcuffs Zach is wearing and tug his hips flush against Anthony's groin. The sound of frustration that escapes Zach’s mouth is music to Anthony’s ears.

“Now darling.” Anthony straightens up slightly to reach the shell of his boyfriend’s ear as he speaks. He can feel Zach shiver against him and grins at the thought that he doesn’t even need to run his tongue over skin to elicit this reaction anymore. “When did I say you were allowed to leave my lap?”

He keeps his voice level and warm, knowing that the perceived dichotomy between the words and the tone will drive Zach crazy with both want and indecision. Zach always thrives on being contrary, and watching him hunt for the right answer even as he fends off another orgasm is something Anthony will never tire of. 

Still, Zach tries to free himself, pulling at the handcuffs as he strains to get more skin contact on his cock. “Come on, I didn’t do it on purpose, I just-”

Anthony swallows the shout of overwhelmed pleasure that follows by sealing his lips over Zach’s mouth as he pumps the other boy’s cock. It can’t be comfortable, and yet Zach still strains for more, pushing into the touch as whining cries escape his mouth.

“Please, please, I need-“ Anthony feels Zach’s abs tense under his hand as the Hufflepuff tries to keep himself from pushing against the oversensitive touch. Zach is panting, nearly breathless, and Anthony ignores his own arousal with the ease of practice as he bites down on his boyfriend’s neck.

“I need your cock, please Ant, I need it.”

Anthony smirks into Zach’s throat, then backs off slightly to let Zach see the amusement in his gaze. “Oh, but don’t you know? I left my cock upstairs, and I’m sure you don’t want me to leave you there while I go get it,” he says, letting a shade of cruel amusement tint his voice. 

He can see the temptation and indecision warring on Zach’s face and can’t help but revel in it. Unwilling to let his boyfriend think properly, he lets his short nails graze against the inside of Zach’s thighs. It has the desired effect, for Anthony has the pleasure of watching Zach glance at the stairs one last time and choose to lean into his touch instead of asking for more.

“Good boy,” Anthony says, taking care to whisper in the shell of Zach’s ear to see his boyfriend shiver. He’s not quite sure whether the blow of air or the words themselves are causing that reaction, but he enjoys it nonetheless along with the shuddering exhale that escapes from Zach’s lips. 

“That’s it,” he continues, resuming his hand’s motion over Zach’s cock. He can see the frustration mounting on the other boy’s face, as well as feel the clench of his boyfriend’s ass over his thighs. He moves the hand he’s kept tangled in the chain of the handcuffs to cup an ass cheek. His fingers dig in, just a little, and it is only his boyfriend’s protesting moan that lets Anthony notice he’s entirely forgotten to keep wanking Zach. 

“What is it?” Anthony asks, resting his chin on Zacharias’ shoulder and tilting his head to the side in order to lick a frustrated tear off Zach’s face. “You have to ask for what you want sweetheart, I’m not a mind-reader.”

Anthony’s not even sure Zach hears him, lost as he is in the sensations, but eventually the words come out. 

“I want to come. Ant, please, I need to come! I want your fingers, I-”

And that’s all that needs to be said, really. Instead of torturing his boyfriend any more, Anthony pushes two fingers into Zach’s plush ass. The fingers go in easily, not that Anthony is surprised considering how pent up Zach has been lately. He quickly establishes a quick pace, matching the thrust of his fingers in Zach’s ass with the ones of his hand over Zach’s cock. 

All too soon, Zach is tensing, and comes with a ragged moan. Anthony keeps his hand going over his boyfriend’s cock until he’s milked all the come out, and only then does he let go and pull his fingers out of Zach as well. 

Anthony lets Zach slump against him, taking his weight with an ease that comes from practice as he begins pressing kisses to the side of Zach’s face in what has long since become a post-coital ritual. Eventually, Zach’s breathing slows to a more normal pace and Anthony gestures to unlock the handcuffs. Zach immediately moves to a more comfortable position, twisting as deftly as he can on the chair to face Anthony. His gaze is still very lovedrunk, and Anthony leans into the rush of fondness he feels at the sight. 

“Better?” Anthony asks, lifting his hands to cradle Zach’s face between them.

It seems like Anthony has finally managed to steal the words out of his boyfriend’s mouth, for Zach doesn’t answer verbally. Instead, he leans forward to press his lips against Anthony’s own, and exhales slowly, body loosening in relaxation. 

They stay like that a few minutes, simply breathing in each other’s air. Anthony is loathe to get up, comfortable as they are, but he knows they have to clean up unless they want Zach’s semen drying over his skin. With a groan, he pushes himself up supporting Zach’s weight until his feet touch the ground. Zach’s legs are wobbling ever so slightly and Anthony laughs as he throws one of Zach’s hands over his shoulder to support his weight. 

“Come on you big baby,” he teases, bending his knees a bit to let Zach climb over his back. “I’ll carry you to the bath.”


End file.
